The Sting of the Black Lake
by SparkieSchteff
Summary: A sequel to 'The Runaway Boosh', the Doctor brings a reluctant Vince back to the shop, but is everything as normal as when they left? If it gets a little violent I shall up the rating. Still a Mighty BooshDoctor Who crossover
1. The Firehouse

**Welcome back! I've had the idea for this sequel since chapter 6/7 of the last one and just couldn't wait to write it! So here is chapter one, please enjoy and please review! I hope you all like it as much as the last one.  
xx**

**

* * *

****The Firehouse**

"Where are we?" Vince asked as soon as the Tardis had settled itself, the Doctor had a mad grin on his face and was looking directly at him.

"Go take a look." The mod hopped up and ran for the door. The Doctor half expected a surprised reply or maybe a scream of excitement but he got neither.

"You brought me to some public toilets?"

"What?" He stuttered as he headed for the door. Vince hadn't lied, they were in fact in some toilets, the walls were covered with graffiti and there was loud music coming from the other side of the door "Oh…Well…I had to park the Tardis out of view didn't I?"

"In a toilet…Anyone who comes in here will notice it!"

"Nah, they'll all be too drunk, come on…The surprise is behind that door."

"It's not gonna be another set of toilets is it?"

"No." The Doctor laughed gently and pushed open the grimy toilet door to reveal a bar full of young students, Vince's face had lit up immediately even though he stood out a little in his mirror ball suit "Take a look at who's performing."

"Is that…No way!" He gasped as he stood on his tip toes to see the stage "That can't be? What year are we in? Where are we…That…Oh my god!"

"Lost for words?"

"Yeah!"

"Finally…The year is 1962…Nineteen years since Jagger was born and there he is, performing on stage in The Firehouse…A local bar in London, popular with students…I promised you one trip so enjoy it!" The Doctor turned to face Vince but he had wandered off like a child. He spotted him at the bar; the Doctor shook his head and leant against the wall watching the performance. He only wished he had Rose with him to watch it with, she would have loved to have been here too.

When the performance was over and Vince had drunken more than enough at the bar, the Doctor decided it was finally time for his one trip to come to an end. The bar keeper had warned them he was locking up in five minutes so would get a big shock when he went to explore the toilets to kick the two out only to find it empty.

"Awh do we have to go? Can't we just stay here?"

"No, come on, get inside the Tardis! I'll take you to one of the rooms where you can sleep off the alcohol." The Doctor looped an arm round Vince's waist and supported him whilst he walked down the corridor of the ship "Looks like you had fun."

"I had a blast! Let's do this every day!" The Doctor grinned whilst struggling through a door with the drunk mod.

"I'd love for you to be my companion Vince! But…I don't think it would work out…"

"Why not? I can change!"

"Because I don't want a companion that gets drunk all the time."

"I don't get drunk all the time…Just tonight." He shrugged agreeing with the drunk.

"Here we go." He let Vince crawl onto the bed in the corner of a large room "Get some sleep then come find me when you're a little more sober. I'll keep the ship in flight for now." He ran out the room to get the Tardis out of the public toilets.

Vince tangled himself up in the furry blanket that was spread across the bed and soon enough fell asleep with a drunken grin on his face.


	2. Hangover

**Glad you're all enjoying the sequel D and thankyou for the reviews!**

* * *

**Hangover **

"Ah, good morning." The Doctor chirped as Vince came into the console room, he looked exhausted but his hair still looked lively "Ready to go back home?"

"I feel sick." Vince moaned clutching his stomach while scrunching some of his hair up in his hand.

"That's why I prepared this." He handed Vince a bottle with a green liquid inside "Hangover cure, drink up. It'll take about…Five minutes to work." He drank it and pulled a face afterwards then shuddered as it entered his stomach "Yeah it never really did taste great." The Doctor turned to the console and started flicking switches and pushing buttons, planning their route back to the shop.

"What you doing?"

"Taking you home."

"I want to stay with you…It's fun."

"You only want to see Jagger!" The Doctor joked but his friend didn't take it as lightly.

"No! I want to see the stars…See everything…And anything. I want to wander the streets of Victorian London! Maybe meet my great, great, great, great grand father!" The Doctor watched him as he spoke and felt a smile spread across his face "I want you to show me things I've never dreamt of…What you smiling at?"

"Nothing, you just remind me of someone."

"Who?"

"Not important, hold tight." He pulled a lever and seconds later he was jumping out of the way avoiding the vomit from Vince's mouth.

"Oh, all over the floor!" The Doctor moaned "I'm not cleaning that up, you have to!"

"No way, you didn't wait five minutes, it was your fault!"

"It's your fault for getting drunk!"

"Shut up!" Vince laughed as he pulled himself up off the floor "Told you I didn't feel good…You ignored me!"

"Come on, cup of tea? Before I go?"

"Do you have to go?" He begged as he followed the Doctor out of the Tardis.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to stay…" He mumbled as he stood in the door blocking the way, Vince peered over his shoulder and saw a disaster area.

The shop had been turned upside down, clothes lay across the floor and ornaments and bottles lay smashed everywhere.

"What the hell happened here?" Vince demanded pushing past the time traveller "Where's Naboo! He'd be furious…And Howard! What's happened to him…" He panicked as he thudded up the stairs to the flat, the Doctor could hear him running round, slamming doors and looking everywhere.

Something odd caught the Doctor's eye, he bent down to a kneel and dipped his finger into a creamy substance that lay on the floor. He licked it and furrowed his brows then sighed deeply.

"More alcohol." He muttered as Vince came down the steps loudly and jumped the last four steps landing with a loud thud.

"There's no one up there. Naboo and Bollo are at a Shaman meeting and Howard is no where to be seen…"

"How do you know where Naboo and Bollo are?"

"It's written on the calendar."

"Oh…Right…Any idea where Howard would be?"

"Not a clue…He's normally always here when the shop is meant to be open. He won't be with Naboo…He isn't a Shaman…What's that?" Vince asked pointing to the liquid on the floor with a disgusted look on his face.

"Taste it."

"Eurgh no way!" The Doctor sighed loudly and stood up straight.

"It's Baileys!"


	3. Shaman Meeting

**I have a feelin you may like this chapter (Towards the end at least anyway) )**

* * *

**Shaman Meeting**

Bollo followed his master through the moon lit forest all the way to a clearing with a table situated in the middle. The Head Shaman welcomed them as they approached.

"What did you call me here for?" Naboo asked straight away.

"We got a party invitation for ya!" Harrison blurted out excitedly, Naboo simply frowned.

"Another? What's it for this time?"

"Kirk's birthday." The Head Shaman motioned at a small Shaman who was gazing up at the stars in a dream like way "Kirk…Kirk, can you hear us?" He got no reply.

"He is shitfaced!" Harrison interrupted.

"Yes, just like you. Again."

"Shut ya mouth Saboo!"

"So about this party…" Naboo interrupted impatiently putting both hands on his hips.

"Yes, can you make it?" The Head Shaman asked quickly before Harrison could butt in.

"Yeah…But, why call me to a meeting just to invite me to a party?" The Shaman all remained silent until Harrison burst out laughin to break the tension.

"I ordered three crates of poppers! You gotta come Naboo, we are gonna get wasted!"

"You always get wasted anyway." Saboo retorted while shaking his head.

As Naboo and Bollo walked away with an invitation sealed inside a pink envelope the familiar turned to his master and suddenly said, "I just got a bad feelin."

"About the party?"

"No…About something else. Something isn't right."

"Let's get back to the shop." Naboo agreed as he unrolled his magic carpet.

* * *

_Meanwhile…In a watery cave_

Howard woke up to a blurry darkness, he let his eyes adjust and sat up slowly, there was the sound of water dripping off walls and into puddles on the floor and he could hear bottles clanging together. He rubbed his head but it didn't get rid of the headache, he cleared his throat but stopped suddenly and froze, he could hear someone moving around.

His eyes adjusted properly, he was in what looked like a bar. There were sheets of paper littering the floor and behind a counter he could see someone's head bobbing up and down to the sound of empty bottles being thrown out of the way, some smashed when they hit the rocky ground and to Howard's surprise some of them bounced away escaping with only a chip or a scratch.

On the counter was an empty cocktail glass with a small pink umbrella sat in it waiting for be drown in a drink of some sort. Howard glanced up and noticed a large mirror ball was hanging from the ceiling surrounded by watery stalactites. Immediately he knew he was in a cave, but not just any old cave, he was in someone's home.

He was jerked from his thoughts as a stray empty bottle came rolling along the floor and stopped at his foot, he reached for it silently and brought it closer so he could read the label. His eyes grew wide with terror as he read the label, he knew where he was and he needed a way out of it. Slowly and cautiously he tried to get up to make a run for it but something was restraining his left leg, he glanced down and noticed he was chained to the wall. Now there was no way of escaping and probably no hope of being rescued, Naboo and Bollo had headed off to a Shaman meeting that morning and Vince had been gone for over two weeks.

Howard decided to not sit there feeling sorry for himself, she sprawled onto his knees and ran his hands along the chain towards the wall, he gave it a harsh tug but it wouldn't budge and made an awful loud clanging noise when he tried. He lay it gently on the floor and checked the person behind the bar hadn't heard him, when all was clear he tried standing up again but accidentally kicked the stray glass bottle making it tumble across the floor and shatter against a wall, he froze on the spot starring at the bar. The head had stopped bobbing and the glasses were no longer being thrown across the floor, Howard swallowed loudly and almost held his breath as the head disappeared.

After a few seconds he gently placed the chain on the floor and tried to swivel round only to crash into a pair of scale-covered legs, he reluctantly looked up to face his captor. The dim light in the cave bounced off his captor's sparkly jacket making it glimmer and reflect on the wall, a grinning face starred down at Howard and simply said "I'm Old Gregg!"


	4. A heart to heart and a cuppa tea

**Some slight Doctor angst for you : )****

* * *

**

**A heart to heart and a cuppa tea**

The Doctor was sat silently on the couch in the flat above the shop while Vince was busy making tea in the kitchen. He bit his lip in silence while thinking deeply; he sat forward and rested his elbows on his knees while resting his head on his hand.

After a while he swivelled round to check where Vince was but the mod had left both mugs on the counter and had disappeared. He sighed and got up to finish the job, he poured steaming hot water into each mug then a tea bag then some milk and gave it a stir with a spoon. He took a large gulp of tea as the liquid burnt his tongue but he hardly noticed, he was still in deep thought.

Finally Vince reappeared in a new outfit with his hair freshly straightened, he grinned at the Doctor, said thanks and took the other mug to the couch where he sat down with it balanced on his knee with both his hands cupped round it. He was wearing a red jump suit with lightning bolts down the front, the zip rested on his stomach revealing a scar and his bare chest. His feet were covered in a pair of black platform boots and round his neck hung a pendant that looked as though it were made of lego, as the Doctor sat down he noticed it was actually bits of red, black and white lego stuck together on a gold chain.

"Well you look…Stylish."

"Thanks." Vince grinned.

"Why the change of clothes?"

"Well I can't wear the same outfit twice in a sequel, can I?"

"Sequel?" The Doctor pondered as he lifted his cup to his mouth and took another mouthful of tea noticing the strange scar on the mod's stomach "How did you get that?"

"Nicky Clarke straightners, hottest you can get! Fell asleep on them when I was drunk once." He nodded grinning dizzily at the Doctor who simply looked confused.

"Right…"

"What am I gonna do about Howard?" Vince asked suddenly changing the subject, the look in his eyes showed he was truly worried.

"You're really good friends aren't you?"

"Best friends." He smiled taking away the worry in his eyes and replacing it with warmth "Have been for ages, since I can remember. We've been on loads of mad adventures together…Hardly ever been separated." He looked down into his mug playfully blowing away some of the steam.

"Do you miss him?" Vince nodded silently like a child who had lost his mum "Don't worry, we'll find him."

"We?"

"Yeah, I can't just leave you to go off searching for him, you'd never get anywhere." The Doctor grinned playfully and Vince bobbed his head giggling making his hair fall in front of his face. Suddenly he flicked his head back making his hair fall neatly back into place and looked up at the Doctor.

"Do you ever miss…Her?" He nodded his head slightly when saying 'her' and watched as the Doctor's eyes seemed to grow old and tired.

"Course I do, Vince. I-"

"What? Go on." He grinned warmly and waited patiently.

"I loved her…And I never got a chance to tell her. Now she's gone back home with her family, where she belongs."

"Then let's go to her…So you can tell her!"

"It's not as simple as that."

"We'll find her then, search for her, you and me, come on I'll help you. A sort of re-payment for when we find Howard together.

"I mean…" He paused thinking maybe Vince wouldn't understand but carried on anyway "She's in a parallel universe, she nearly slipped and fell into the void, into nothing. I thought I'd lost her but then her dad hopped Universes and saved her. Took her back to his world, now she's trapped there. Burnt up a whole sun to say goodbye."

"I'm sorry." Vince lay a hand on the Doctor's shoulder who drank the last of the tea from his mug.

"Come on, let's get Howard back. Where do we start then?" His tone had changed suddenly but Vince didn't want to dampen his spirits again so stuck to the subject of Howard.

"We could start with the Baileys on the floor." Vince suggested.

"Good thinking! Oh I love having you around Vince! Now, who do you know that loves Baileys? Enough to leave it slopped all over the floor?" The mod looked to be in deep thought for a moment then suddenly his eyes lit up in horror as an imaginary lightbulb flicked on above his head "What?" The Doctor asked quickly sensing the look of fear on the man's face.

"Old Gregg has him." He said suddenly looking up with ice blue eyes filled to the brim with worry.


	5. Fishy Bastard

**Thankyou for reading and reviewing, they make me smile and nudge me on to write more!  
Slight use of curse words in here, sorry if it offends anyone**

**

* * *

****Fishy bastard**

"Who or what is Old Gregg?" The Doctor asked looking confused, before Vince could speak someone had taken the words out of his mouth.

"He's one fishy bastard." The two swung round to see Naboo and Bollo by the stairs "What happened to my shop?"

"Old Gregg's got Howard." Vince offered quickly "We need to go save him."

"How exactly do we stop this guy?" The Doctor asked quickly, for once he was the one who didn't have a clue.

"Last time we sorta just gave him the slip." Vince shrugged.

"Is there another way of getting rid of him? A sort of…Distraction?" Vince and Bollo turned to Naboo who let his hands fall onto his hips.

"There is one way…"

* * *

They all crowded round Naboo and the cauldron in front of him; he was ordering Bollo to fetch a green bottle from his cupboard. The tiny shaman carried on stirring the contents of the pot while adding a few green leaves from a wooden bowl. 

"Right so, tell me about Old Gregg." The Doctor ordered as he slipped on his glasses and gazed into the cauldron.

"He's a scaly man-fish and has sea-weed for hair and webbed hands. He always wears a pink tutu to conceal his mangina." Naboo offered while looking at the Doctor's extremely confused face "Weird, I know."

"And when he reveals it a light comes out of it and blinds men." Vince added nodding with an amused grin on his face.

"And he loves Baileys." Naboo took the bottle from Bollo and filled it up with the liquid then pressed a cork into it and handed it over to the Doctor.

"And what's this?"

"Bailey's with mint of course. Old Gregg has never had it before, that will definitely tempt him and give you lot a chance to save Howard and escape."

"Thanks." He pocketed the bottle and removed his glasses.

"I'd be careful though Doctor, you never know what that fishy bastard is gonna do next." He nodded in reply to the Shaman and headed for the Tardis.

"Come on Vince, let's get going." He rushed down the stairs with the mod following happily; he had said his goodbyes to Naboo and Bollo and was running to catch up with the Doctor.

* * *

Once inside the Tardis the Doctor frantically set to work on locating the Black Lake, the place where Old Gregg lived. He ran round the console with Vince following him, finally he stopped, stood up straight and confronted the mod. 

"What are you doing?"

"I'm bored, give me something to do!"

"See that lever?" Vince nodded "Pull it." The Doctor received a huge grin back.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"Oh yeah!" The Doctor nodded as Vince grabbed the handbrake.

"Hold on." He imitated the time traveller perfectly and set the ship free into space. The usual violent jerk sent the Doctor tumbling to the floor while Vince clutched at the lever to keep himself steady and on his feet.

"Now I know what it's like for you companions." The Doctor moaned as he got to his feet when the ship had settled "What a rough landing!"

"Tell me about it." Vince shook his head and smiled cheekily.


	6. Do you love me?

**Ahh as college draws to a close for Christmas I can finally focus on getting this finished! Meaning updates should be more frequent  
xxx**

* * *

**Do you love me?**

"What am I doing here?" Howard asked immediately as he tried his best to back away from the creepy man-fish.

"I found ya, I saw your tiny little shrew eyes from a distance and knew it was you. I tracked ya down." Gregg grinned madly as he bent over slightly and laughed a laugh that sounded nervous.

"But…What happened?"

"Old Gregg knocked you out, brought you back to his place. We gots everything we need right here, you, me and creamy Baileys."

"I don't belong here, I have a life outside this cave!"

"You have a life with Old Gregg." He cocked his head slightly and smiled dizzily again whilst fiddling with the rim of his spangly jacket, his webbed hands moved down to his pink tutu, he scrunched it up in his hands then smoothed it out several times.

"No Gregg, I have a life back at the shop, I have friends…"

"You got me."

"No…" Howard sighed heavily.

"And…And, we got…We got Baileys!" Gregg stuttered "I'll get you a Baileys." He rushed to his bar and brought out a bottle of the creamy liquor and poured it into the waiting cocktail glass. He quickly brought it over and handed it to Howard who reluctantly took it and sipped it gently, he never really liked the taste of the stuff "Do ya like that? Is it ok?"

"Yes…Yes Gregg it's fine." He took another sip and placed it on the floor next to his waist "Why did you bring me here…"

"Old Gregg was lonely…Hadn't seen you since you last ran away from me…Left me standing here on ma own." The man fish looked slightly upset for a second "But now I gots ya! I gots ya right where I want ya!"

"Uhh…Yeah…What…What were you planning on doing?" Howard asked not knowing whether he wanted to hear the answer or not but Gregg simply winked and grinned at him.

"I'll get you another Baileys!" He insisted as he ran off to his bar again.

"No! I'm fine with this honestly…" Howard called but Gregg continued to collect more glasses and pour out more of the awful stuff "Hey Gregg…How about taking this chain off my ankle?"

"Why would Gregg do that?"

"Well…We can't…You know? With it on, can we?" He stopped pouring a drink and cocked his head at his crush.

"Rape?"

"Uhm…Yeah, if that's what you call it?"

"Old Gregg don't need your leg to do that Howard!" The jazz maverick swallowed hard trying not to panic. There was nothing near him that could help him, only a useless glass of Baileys that he wasn't in a hurry to finish.

* * *

_Meanwhile in the Tardis in space..._

"How long does it take to get there?" Vince asked as he leant against the console looking bored. The Doctor moved from the opposite end of the controls to Vince while pushing around ten buttons on his way.

"This ship has a mind of its own sometimes. She'll get there."

"I wish she'd hurry up!"

"Shush! Don't get on her bad side…"  
"Why? What will happen?"

"You don't wanna know." The Doctor grinned as he pulled the monitor towards him "Nearly there, half way now unless she decides to toss open her doors and have you chucked out!" He giggled to himself slightly as he punched in some information on the keyboard.

"Wait, you are kidding aren't you?" Vince got no reply and nervously placed his palms on the edge of the console, the Doctor noticed this and couldn't help but smirk.

"Don't worry, hasn't happened yet."

"Yet? So I could be the first passenger your ship rejects? I can't be rejected! Especially not by a machine!" The Tardis suddenly jerked violently making Vince loose his balance.

"Behave!" The Doctor warned pointing up at the turquoise swirl before helping Vince up off the floor "And you. Don't annoy my ship! This old girl has saved me many times, I owe her my life."

"Will you tell her to look after mine?" The Doctor grinned at the nervous mod before checking the screen again.

"So Vince…Plan?" The electro poof shrugged slightly whilst pouting which the Doctor assumed was his thinking face.

"Dunno…" He finally said then crossed his arms looking bored "We could set the big white rabbit on him."

"Do what?"

"You know? The big white rabbit! Never heard of it?" The Doctor shook his head "Ah right, basically this rabbit chases you, you could be anywhere at any time. He could come in a year, four months, three weeks, seven days, two hours or fourteen minutes, it doesn't matter. And you've got to pelt him in his big white face otherwise if he catches you he just throws you to the floor and rapes you."

"Excuse me?" The Doctor choked thinking he hadn't heard Vince right.

"Yeah it's mental." He sighed looking down at the floor before whipping his head back up "Are we there yet?"


	7. To the rescue

**Ahh and college is officially closed for Christmas!  
To celebrate, here is the longest chapter for this story I've written so far!  
Enjoy xxx****

* * *

**

**To the rescue**

The Tardis shuddered to a stop signalling it had landed, there was silence in the console room as Vince looked to the Doctor who glanced back.

"Well…We're here." He mumbled silently, almost whispering.

"Yep…" Vince replied as he un-crossed his arms and straightened up.

"Shall we then?"

"Yeah!" Vince grinned chasing the Doctor to the door; the part where they exited the Tardis had been the most exciting part to the young man. He beat the Doctor to the doors and stumbled out into a large watery puddle, luckily his large white platform boots kept his feet dry, the Doctor however who was wearing a thin pair of Converse got soaked. As he locked the doors of his ship he jumped away from the rest of the puddle and followed Vince as they ventured through the caves they had landed in.

"Where do you reckon this guy is then?"

"I've been here before, the main part of the cave is down here, I bet he's in there drinking his Baileys." The Doctor remained quiet and followed obediently.

Vince quickly crouched behind some rocks when the sounds of a bottle smashing could be heard, the Doctor followed and ducked down behind the mod poking his head up to get a better view "What can you see?"

"A pink tutu." The Doctor replied looking baffled.

"That's him, that's Gregg. Can you see Howard?"

"Nope but I can hear him." Vince strained his hearing, he picked out a conversation between Gregg and Howard with smashes of glass in between "Basically Howard doesn't want a Baileys, but Gregg is insisting." The Doctor pointed out helping his young friend who nodded sighing.

"What are we gonna do then?"

"I'll distract him and you go free Howard."

"How do I do that?"

"Get his attention and bring him back here." The Doctor suggested with a shrug, which simply made Vince huff a little and roll his eyes.

"What if he's…I duno, locked up or something?"

"Good point, take this." He fished inside his blazer and brought out his Sonic Screwdriver, Vince's eyes lit up at the sight of the metal device "Press the button, hold it to the lock or whatever and it will free him." Vince nodded and looked over his clothes for a pocket but uselessly he had none "Try wearing jeans instead of jump-suits Vince!"

"Are you kidding? This suit is stylish!"

"It's not very convenient though is it?" The mod shrugged with a dizzy grin on his face "Right, you go that way, sneak around the outsides of the cave and get to your friend then take this and get back to the Tardis." The Doctor brought out a long silver chain with a key attached to the end and looped it over Vince's head letting it hang round his neck "Key to the flat." He grinned at the startled mod before patting his shoulder and heading into Old Gregg's cave.

Vince looked down at the key and held it for a couple of seconds before remembering he had a job to do. Quickly he made his way to the far cave wall and began edging along it trying not to slip and trying not to make a sound. He bobbed his head up to see the Doctor had simply and casually strolled over to the bar and sat down on one of the stools he then turned his head to Howard's direction who had also noticed the Doctor. Vince was determined not to mess up and carried on pressing his back against the wall scraping his suit and cursing all the way to where his friend was.

* * *

The Doctor cleared his throat making Old Gregg jump up and face him with a startled expression on his face.

"Who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor."

"Doctor Who?"

"Ah are you a fan?" The Doctor grinned madly as he planted an elbow on the bar and let his chin sit in his hand. Old Gregg simply cocked his head in a confused way "Oh, not got a TV in here have you, oh well. Never mind."

"What you doin' in Old Gregg's cave?"

"I came for a drink."

"Baileys?"

"Yeah." He nodded his head with a crazy grin on his face "If you don't mind, well in fact why don't I get you one?" He hopped up out of his seat and dragged Gregg round to sit in it then made his own way round the bar and searched through the cupboards for a cocktail glass "I bet no one ever treats you Gregg." He began as he found a dirty glass "Has anyone ever bothered to serve you a Baileys?"

"No, no one." Came the reply as the man-fish watched the Doctor clean the glass with a handkerchief he had pulled out of his blazer.

"Nice place you got here!" He announced waving a hand around at the cave while casually glancing at Howard waiting for the form of Vince to appear.

"This is Old Gregg's cave!"

"Yes and a lovely cave it is too, Gregg! I love what you've done with it."

"Why thankya." The Doctor placed the glass down in front of the man-fish "Aren't you gonna have one?" There was a pause before the traveller ducked back down and pulled out another glass, which he began to clean.

"Of course! Rude not to after all." He noticed Vince had finally made it to his friend and was fiddling with the Sonic Screwdriver. The Doctor quickly reached for a half bottle of Baileys and sloshed the liquor into both the glasses, Gregg snatched his up and downed it quickly before slamming it back down on the bar, the Doctor poured him another and set the bottle down and waited for the man-fish to down it again.

"Aren't ya gonna drink yours?"

"Right, yes of course! Cheers." He held it up to Gregg who simply smiled and watched as he downed the creamy drink and pulled a face.

"Another?" Gregg reached for the bottle and poured more of the stuff into the Doctor's glass, they toasted each other and both swallowed the full glass at the same time.

"Woah! Strong stuff!" He shuddered as Gregg simply watched him and poured another two glasses draining the last from the bottle. They both toasted and drank it all again "Come on Gregg, how about another? Got any fresh bottles?"

"Behind ya in that cupboard, mister Doctor man." He pointed while cocking his head to the side and watched as the traveller retrieved three more bottles. The Doctor hadn't planned this to happen but as long as it bought Vince, who looked as though he was struggling with the sonic, some time it didn't matter how drunk he got.


	8. Drunk on Bailey's

**This story should be drawing to a close now, then maybe a break from writing. Or maybe the temptation will over come me, who knows ;)  
Enjoy xx**

**

* * *

****Drunk on Bailey's**

"What is he doing?" Howard whispered as Vince fiddled with the Sonic screwdriver in his hand.

"Getting drunk." He replied holding the sonic up to his face, he pushed the button nearly blinding himself with a blue light. He flipped the sonic the other way round and held it to the lock on the chain round his friends ankle, it eventually clicked open freeing Howard.

"Got there in the end didn't you." He stated as he got up and followed Vince out of view behind some rocks.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Where did you bugger off to for two weeks?"

"I wasn't gone two weeks, more like a few hours."

"Two weeks Vince! I came back into the shop and you and the Doctor and his ship had gone. Where did you go for two weeks!"

"It wasn't two weeks alright. The Doctor must have just got the landing wrong." The two friends fell silent as they watched the Doctor who was now on his seventh glass of Baileys.

* * *

He downed another glass and allowed Old Gregg to pour him another, he dizzily leant on the bar top and watched the man-fish wrap his webbed hand round the bottle and pour out the liquor. He was too tipsy he hadn't even noticed Vince had disappeared with Howard.

"So Gregg…Why do you stay down here all alone?"

"I'm not alone, I gots you now." The man-fish grinned madly; the Baileys hadn't affected him as much as it had the Doctor.

"I used to have someone." The traveller slurred his words and shut his eyes "She was fantastic…Brilliant…Amazing…"

"You gots Old Gregg now."

"Yeah but I miss her."

"Have a Baileys." Gregg demanded steering the Doctor away from the subject of his previous companion.

"How come you only drink Baileys?"

"Baileys is creamy…And…And good."

"Yeah I know but still…A Martini wouldn't go a miss a couple of times." Gregg shrugged and reached for the bottle once again; the Doctor glanced above his head finally remembering he wasn't there for a drink and a good time. He noticed Howard and Vince had gone so he lay a hand on the bottle and stopped Gregg from pouring the Baileys into the glasses "I have something better."

"You can't get better than Baileys."

"Quite right but you can get Baileys with a hint of mint." He grinned pulling the bottle from his coat, he poured half into Gregg's glass and half in his own then threw the bottle behind his back and straightened up with his glass in hand "Cheers Gregg." They toasted and both knocked the drink back as if it were normal tap water. They stood smiling at each other before slumping to the floor in an unconscious state.

* * *

Vince sighed to himself as he stood up and made his way over to where the two drunks were lay, Howard followed and even nudged Old Gregg with his boot making sure he wouldn't wake.

"They're out stone cold." He stated "What was in that bottle?"

"Only Baileys and Mint. Something Naboo knocked together." Vince hauled the Doctor into a sitting position "Better get him back to the Tardis then." Howard helped his friend pick up the traveller and dragged him through the watery caves.

"Was there some kind of sleeping pill in the Baileys?"

"Don't think so, otherwise why would the Doctor drink it?" Howard shrugged the best he could with one of the Doctor's arms round his shoulder.  
"Maybe Naboo forgot to mention that."

Finally they made it to the ship, Howard clutched the traveller keeping him upright as Vince unlocked the ship with his key, they stumbled inside and lay him on the floor closing the door behind them "What if Gregg finds the ship?"

"Nah, the Doctor said any unwanted visitors who try to get in can't get in. The ship won't let him in."

"Right so, what do we do now?"

"Wait I guess? Or we could start pushing buttons…" Vince suggested as he folded his arms and stared at the console.


	9. Pushing buttons

**And here is the final chapter of this story! **

**

* * *

**

**Buttons and levers**

"Do you even know what you're doing?"

"Yeah! I've seen the Doctor do this plenty of times, he just runs round and pushes random buttons all the time." Vince shrugged as he gazed at all the buttons, dials and levers "Then he pulls the handbrake. Easy!" Howard watched as his friend began pushing any button that was within his reach, he turned a few dials and even glanced at the monitor, which he knew Vince couldn't read because it only displayed strange symbols. Finally the mod stopped at a lever "Ready?" Howard didn't reply and simply let Vince pull the handbrake sending the Tardis into a rage of fits sending both men flying "It's ok, it'll all stop in a minute!" But the minute passed and still the ship was shaking violently. Vince managed to crawl towards the console, he gripped its edges and pulled himself upwards nearly falling backwards again as the whole room jerked violently, he reached for the handbrake and pulled it back up making the ship shake one last time before starting to settle.

"What did you do?" Howard demanded as he stood up carefully, bracing himself in case the ship decided to have a fit again.

"We stopped." The mod stated as he ran towards the doors and flung them open revealing swirls of colour, stars and planets. A belt of comets were hurtling past in the distance.

"We nearly flew into that!" Howard pointed at the rushing comets as he appeared behind Vince who was simply staring open mouthed at the beautiful scene before them.

A couple of shooting stars flew past the ship narrowly missing the two friends who both simply gazed at them not realising they could have died if Vince had put the handbrake back on a little later.

"Hang on, how are we breathing?"

"The ship is protecting us." The electro poof whispered, he was still gazing at the beauty that was space "I've always wanted to see space." He carried on "But I never thought I'd be able to…Not like this."

"Come on, shut the doors."

"No, I just wanna watch the stars for a while." Vince sat down on the floor with his legs dangling out over nothing. He subconsciously wrapped his fingers round the metal grating on the ship's floor and swung his feet like a child.

Howard however, retreated to the console where he leant against it watching the Doctor then turned his attention to Vince making sure he hadn't fallen into space. He switched his attention back and forth until finally the Doctor had woken up. It had been a few hours since they had left Old Gregg's cave and the traveller had been out cold the whole time.

"Ahh my head." He moaned as he sat up and first noticed Howard "Hello there, Vince got you out then."

"And you."

"What happened?"

"You drank the mint Baileys with Gregg and passed out."

"Ah." The Doctor paused as he stood up and straightened his suit "What the-" He glanced towards the doors and made his way over to where the young man was sat with Howard following "How did you get here?"

"Pushed some buttons." Vince stated calmly as he turned to face the traveller "Are you annoyed with me?" His voice had a hint of upset and apology.

"No, I'm amazed!"

"Really?" Vince grinned madly as he turned his attention back to space.

"Yeah, you got my ship all the way out into space just by pushing buttons?" The mod nodded but suddenly felt himself being yanked back from the doorway "Now we have to get out of here." The Doctor ordered as he flung the mod backwards and slammed the doors, as he ran to the console he pulled Vince up to his feet "We're getting a little too close to that comet belt. Hold tight." He punched buttons while running round the controls, Vince shot Howard a 'I told you so' look before they were thrown to the floor again.

* * *

The Doctor landed in the shop and was the first to leave the Tardis; he found Naboo and confronted him about the sleeping dose he had slipped into the Baileys with mint.

"Well how was I to know you were gonna drink it?" Naboo retorted throwing his arms up into the air. The Doctor simply smiled and shrugged it off.

* * *

After a final cup of tea in the flat with his new found friends the Doctor was ready to leave once again.

"Where are you going to go now, Doctor?" Howard asked as he collected the mugs and cleared them into the sink.

"Wherever my ship decides to take me I suppose." He got up and pulled on his long brown coat "I hope it leads me to you lot again though. We had fun, didn't we Vince?"

"Yeah, it was mental! Please come back and visit?" The mod begged, he looked like a little lost puppy the way he pouted and pleaded.

"Maybe I will." The Doctor assured him with a hug goodbye "Maybe I'll see you in the future."

"Or the past."

"That's right Vince, you'd make a fantastic companion you would."

"Really?" The mod's eyes lit up brightly at the thought of becoming the Doctor's companion.

"Yeah! I'd never lie about something like that."

"Awh thanks. Look; if you ever need one just come find me in the future. Or the past, whichever time period you find yourself in." Vince laughed slightly as the Doctor unlocked his ship and pushed the door half open.

"I will. Thank you." He smiled "I'll see you around then."

"You better." The Doctor stepped into the Tardis and a few seconds later the ship dematerialised out of the flat leaving the friends to get on with their lives.

* * *

The Doctor had never been good at goodbyes but he couldn't run from them forever. He pulled the handbrake slowly and let the ship leave Naboo's flat, suddenly the Tardis jerked violently and an alarm sounded through the console room. A red light flashed above his head as he hurtled towards a distress signal.

Finally everything settled down, he straightened up and left for the door, he pulled the wooden doors back and crept out of them. He was in a small room and someone was sat at the table staring madly at him.

"What?" The Doctor stammered as he furrowed his brows and let the Tardis doors shut behind him.

"Alright?"

"Vince?"

"Yeah, how did you know that?"

"Look at you! Don't you look young? Don't you remember me?" Vince looked slightly blank and shook his head.

"Should I?"

"Obviously you haven't met me yet…"

"Obviously." Vince laughed slightly as he set down his magazine and got up from the table "Vince Noir."

"Rock and roll star." The Doctor finished and held out his hand "Nice to meet you again!" He grinned and shook his friend's hand hard.

"Uhh yeah, who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor!"

**The end**


End file.
